mexicandrugcartelswikiaorg-20200213-history
How Two Chicago teenagers build a drug empire in less than a month
They were two teenage thieves that build a multimillion drug ring here is the story. At 1:32 p.m. hundreds of gun toting DEA and CPD officers swarmed the Normal neighborhood in Chicago,Illinois.The neighborhood is home to a lot of residents and was home to a drug ring known as "Y.M.G" an acronym for "Young Money Getters" that's what they were knicknamed on the street for the young ages of their members including their leader Leonard,18, who was gunned down on Feb 20 by a rival drug gang and whose last name is not being revealed out of respect to the immediate family.Y.M.G was a drug trafficking organization that distributed over a ton of cocaine in a 30 day period making over $10 million.The leader was one Leonard who at the young age of 18 was responsible for the largest drug crew in the city he started his life of crime as a petty thief just like his second in command Jerome Taylor,17, together they were responsible for a short but powerful reign in the Chicago streets together they were responsible for over $12 million worth of drugs being trafficked and 8 murders.The drug crew started after Leonard and Jerome Taylor who were part of a credit card fraud ring until Leonard and Jerome started trafficking medium amounts of cocaine.They quickly caught the attention of the Sinaloa Cartel and soon they were doing business face to face with the leader and drug lord of the Sinaloa Cartel Ismael "El Mayo" Zambada Garcia.Soon they were receiving hundreds of kilograms of cocaine per week brought over the Mexico-U.S.A border and moving it as fast as they were getting it. Finances and Charges. They were responsible for over $12 million most of the cash and assets owned by Y.M.G. member were seized including -2006 Lamborghini Gallardo -2013 Mercedes Benz S550 -6 2009 BMW 750li -4 2012 Range Rover Sport -2 2015 Dodge Challenger -2 2011 Porsche 911 Turbo -2013 Maserati Quattroporte -2015 Bentley Continental GTC(Car that Jerome Taylor bought for his girlfriend) -2014 Rolls Royce Ghost -4 Mansion properties worth $1.8 million all together -$150,000 in jewelry and chlothes -3 properties worth $250,000 -$2.7 million in cash -20 bank accounts worth $1.2 million all together. -63 kilograms of cocaine with a street value of $1.5 million. Murders and Violence. In Feb 20. Leonard,18, the leader of Y.M.G was gunned down while standing outside of his Highland Park mansion he was impacted by two bullets one in the pancreas and the other one in the left lung he died on the scene as soon as federal authorities found out they organized the raid.The killers were identified as members of B.M.T. a rival drug crew.But Leonard had a enforcer and dozens of drug peddlers working for him.His enforcer and third in command Taquan Jones,20, was responsible for 6 murders that were ordered by Leonard and Jerome Taylor.The 6 victims of Taquan Jones were members of the B.M.T. crew so it is believed that the murder of Leonard was in retaliation.Taquan Jones,20, was arrested Feb 21 at his Northfield mansion at his property was seized his 2013 Mercedes Benz S550 AMG,$100,000 cash,9 Glock handguns,4 AK 47 assault rifles and a AR 15 assault rifle.Taquan Jones is facing up to a life sentence and he was denied bail. Arrests. 29 members of Y.M.G. were arrested in the Chicago and Naperville areas were arrested 39 handguns and 18 assault rifles were seized.Y.M.G. is believed to be deactivated.Jerome Taylors was released on $350,000 bail after his arrest he is facing 11 to 21 years if found guilty on drugs and gun charges.The only thing for sure at the end of this case is that Y.M.G. will go down as street gods and street royalty especially its kingpin Leonard who over 150 people are attending his funeral. Category:News Category:Sinaloa Cartel Category:Y.M.G.